And so the beast fell in love with the bird
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Neji starts having feelings for Gai, not realising Gai might share them. As their secret passion for each other grows and they have to endure some dangerous times, will they ever let each other know how they feel? YAOI BOYXBOY PROBABLY INCLUDING LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth and one of my most serious fics. I'm making this a multi-chapter fic, updating it whenever I feel creative enough to make it good, because I'm really keen on this idea, like the pairing and enjoyed the title mix-up (Yes I did borrow it from Twilight. I'm hoping Stephanie would understand.) I hope you enjoy reading along and seeing where it goes, chapters won't be too long each time because my biggest annoyance is a really long story with extremely long chapters. Nobody can have enough energy to write 60 chapter story's with about 100,000 lines in each chapter! So there may be a lot of chapters, but they will be easy enough to follow and read :) I hope you enjoy it and please review if you get a any ideas about where you want the story to go, i'm open to good suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the character's used from the Anime/Manga and I don't own Twilight.**

And so the beast fell in love with the bird…

It was a beautiful summer's day. The birds were signing gently, a light breeze wafted through the village and all anyone felt like doing was relaxing in their gardens with a nice cold jug of water and some sweets.  
Well, apart from two ninja that is.  
"COME ON LEE; LET'S SEE THOSE MOVES IN ACTION!" Konoha's great green beast, Maito Gai had dragged his team out for some training. After all, any day as perfect as this had to be spent productively right? Behind him, his precious pupil, Rock Lee was working on his Leaf Hurricane technique, making it faster and stronger. Tenten was panting after going through some serious weapon throwing, everything hitting their targets perfectly. After her disastrous match against Temari, there was no way she was ever going to lose in a battle again! Neji on the other hand was not working as hard as his team mates and sensei. He had a more pressing matter on his mind.

After the talk with his uncle about how his father had really died, Neji had been thinking a lot about his life… how he lived it… people he'd been ignoring… people he didn't want to ignore. And suddenly, that seemed to include his very loud, very exuberant sensei. Neji had been expecting his first crush to come along soon. He could feel himself slightly checking other people out hen they walked by in the street. He had noticed himself spending a bit more time getting ready in the mornings, making sure he looked good. Oh yes, Neji Hyuga had been well prepared for his first crush to happen. He just hadn't expected for it to be Maito Gai.  
At first he had tried denying it. Tried convincing himself there was an innocent explanation for why he grew jealous when Gai spent a lot of time with Lee. Why he always tried to catch his sensei's eye during trainings and missions. Why he showed off a lot more than he used to around Gai. And most of all, why he had begun to walk behind Gai when the group were walking together, just so Neji could stare at Gai's…

_"RRR this is not happening!" _Neji screamed out in his head. Glancing over to where Gai was reprimanding Lee for not paying attention to where he was going when attacking with Leaf Hurricane. _"Why do I have this feeling when I see him? He's my sensei and another man for crying out loud! Even if he wasn't my sensei, we'd still never be left alone to be together, my family wouldn't allow it!" _Lost in his thoughts, Neji didn't notice Gai walk up to him until he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.  
"Why Neji! I haven't seen you move since we started training! What's wrong?" Gai looked down at Neji, concerned for him. He may only show it in public for Lee, but Gai was always very proud and very worried about his students, especially if something was troubling them, or if they went away on a ninja mission alone. They were all very precious to him and he didn't think he could stand seeing any one of them upset or worse, going to an early grave. Neji looked back up; nearly jumping off the rock he had been sitting on in surprise. Blushing furiously, he looked down and stammered out an apology. Gai threw his head back and laughed. "Ahh Neji, there's no need to get upset. As long as nothing is causing you to worry or be sad, I am happy for you to sit and think. Thinking clears your mind and helps you focus on getting stronger in your youth!" Flashing his teeth and giving Neji a thumbs up, Neji nodded and ran off near Lee to train with him and some sparing.

Gai sighed. It was obvious that whatever was causing Neji to be so distracted was not something he felt he could talk to his sensei about. He sighed again, louder this time. _"Come on, get it together! This is no time to be thinking about Neji like this!"_ Gai had been suddenly feeling strange surges of affection and adoration for the genin. It was strange, weird, un-youthful and wrong to think of Neji in this way. After all, the boy was not even half his age and was probably interested in girls (after all, he could have his pick of the village. He rivalled Sasuke in good looks.) In Gai's mind there was absolutely no way Neji would ever have been interested in him.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**What did you think of it? Let me know with reviews and followings if you want to know what happens next! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of 'And so the beast fell in love with the bird...'. Most of the pairings in this story are going to be Yaoi or Yuri, because i'm not a big het fan really. I'm choosing the pairings from my own mind, of who i think would be best suited with whom, if you don't like them don't worry, there won't be any big involvement of them in the story, just mentionings and moments. The main pairing is obviously GaiXNeji so if you don't like that and hadn't worked it out by now, don't read any further! Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any characters mentioned or Twilight. **

Chapter 2

Neji Hyuga wasn't an ignorant person. He didn't care about gender, race or religion when it came to love. It was up to others to decide who they wanted to be with and he wasn't to judge them. He didn't care if he turned out to be gay himself! But he knew some people who would mind a lot. Namely, the elders of his family. Neji knew they wanted him to marry a strong Kunoichi, and raise offspring to become as strong as he is. He sighed. Sometimes it seemed like it would be much easier to just go along with that idea. Better than living in secrecy with a lover…

Maito Gai wasn't an ignorant person either. As far as he was concerned, love was love and it didn't matter who you were with. He himself wasn't one to judge; after all he was bisexual and found beauty in both the male and female body. He'd never found anyone to settle down with though, nobody he'd ever felt a real connection with. He sighed. Sometimes it seemed easier to just pick anybody who wanted to settle down. Better than dieing alone…

"You are to head down to the Village hidden in the Sand. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are training groups of young academy students and they have requested that we send a small team of genin ninja and their jounin leader to help out for a while, just to show the students what ninja from an allied nation can do."  
It seemed like a perfectly innocent mission, but there was a huge reason why Gai and his team had to attend, where any other team couldn't go. After the failed attack on the village, the Suna team had sat down with the Konoha Genin, working out their differences and talking. And as it had turned out, managed to secure dates with three genin, with promises of more. Temari and Tenten had fought again, both calling it even after 35 minutes of serious fighting. Kankuro and Kiba had started chatting about the different advantages of puppets and ninja hounds as partners in battle. And Gaara had actually managed to apologise to Lee, who couldn't refuse the offer of a date after that. Sakura was preoccupied with Ino now, what with Sasuke and Naruto getting along so well…  
Because two of the ninja on Gai's team were involved with the Suna genin, it seemed logical to send them along. Kiba was out on another mission at the time, so unfortunately, couldn't join them for the trip. But the upcoming mission made Neji worried. In the evenings when Gaara and Temari went of with Lee and Tenten, he was going to be alone. With Gai. Probably in whatever hotel room the sand shinobi had kindly rented out for them.  
Oh dear.

As the team set out for Suna, Gai also had worries on his mind. Worries that matched Neji's perfectly. He didn't think it would be easy to sit with the Hyuga alone, especially at night if the others were out. The only thing he decided to do was go out for long runs in the evening and hope that when he got in, Neji was asleep and he was too tired to do anything else but sleep too. But it was gonna be a long month.

After a 3 day journey involving Tenten throwing many sharp weapons at Lee for waking her up too early, Neji avoiding Gai like the plague and Gai resisting the urge to check on Neji when he was asleep in his tent, the team arrived in Suna, to a warm greeting from the genin.  
"Tenten, it's been far too long!" Temari hugged her girlfriend. "Ready to lose to my wind jutsu again?"  
"No way! I'm ready for anything you throw at me!" The weapons mistress grinned. It was good to see the sand Kunoichi hadn't lost her competitive drive just because she was dating Tenten. Gaara then stepped forward.  
"Hello Lee." He stated emotionlessly. But Lee knew inside Gaara was happy to see him; otherwise he would have just stayed where he was silent.  
"I'm sorry Kiba couldn't come with us, but he says hello and he'll see you soon." Gai passed on Kiba's message to Kankuro who nodded.  
"It's cool, I understand he's busy. Come on, we'll show you to your hotel."

Entering the room, the team gazed in awe. It was huge! A kitchen/bar area on an upper floor, with a living room and TV bit opposite two single beds. At the far side of the room, a huge panoramic window showed off all of Suna.  
"Now there are two rooms, side by side for each of you so you're gonna have to share I'm afraid." Temari bowed a little in apology.  
"Nonsense, this is absolutely fine!" Lee said, bowing back.  
Tenten smiled, "Yeah it's no problem at all. Lee and I will share since we'll probably be out a lot. Gai and Neji don't have a problem sharing right?"  
Neji gulped and looked at the ground, muttering, "No, there's nor problem."  
Gai looked at his student, feeling a little upset. Did Neji really dislike him that much? Looking back Tenten, he agreed there was no problem with them sharing a room. As Tenten and Lee disappeared next door, Gai and Neji settled into their room, Neji choosing the bed nearest the window.  
_"This is going to be hilarious." _Neji thought bitterly.

**CHAPTER 2 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**Note: Remember, if you want to see something (sensible and realistic) happen in the story, gimme a review with your ideas, i'm open to suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday with no internet. Not my favourite holiday, being unable to update my stories, but I'm back now! This chapter is starting to make the characters a little OOC... But they have to act this way for the sake of the story. I have tried to keep them as in character as I possibly can, so forgive me.  
If anybody who reads this enjoys CSI:Miami I'm gonna try and write a one-shot about Horatio/Ryan or Horatio/Rick because I am a HUGE David Caruso fan, especially when he's Lt. Caine ;) and I quite like Rick Stetler and Ryan Wolfe.  
Review and Enjoy! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the character's, the Anime or Manga, or Twilight. **

Chapter 3

After settling down in their new rooms, the team had a free day before they were due to start helping train the young academy students. Tenten and Lee disappeared with Temari and Gaara pretty quickly, claiming that they were 'going to tour the sand village'. Kankuro also left, wanting to work on a new puppet he had thought of, that would also suit Kiba's battling style. That left Gai and Neji alone in their room and the mood was awkward.  
"Neji, are you sure your okay? You haven't said a word the whole trip and you seem pretty down about something. Nothing's troubling you?" Gai's voice was full of concern. Neji couldn't put his finger on what was wrong with this situation. His sensei had always been worrying about the team, constantly trying to make sure his students were safe and happy (as safe and happy as ninja could ever be.) So why did it feel like Gai had an ulterior motive for asking Neji about how he felt? Did Gai care for him more than the others?  
_'No,'_ Neji thought, firmly in his head, _'don't even think like that or you'll just get let down again, like you always have been. Gai is being his usual self. Let go, keep your feelings quiet and hopefully you'll find someone else to feel this way about, without making things awkward!.'_ Neji shook his head and looked up to meet Gai's gaze.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I may sleep for a while." Brushing past Gai and practically holding his breath when he touched Gai's arm gently, Neji lay down on his bed and stared out of the huge window, trying to fall asleep.

After what seemed like a month of sleep, Neji finally opened his eyes. Even though it had been a lie to brush Gai off, Neji did feel a lot better after getting some rest. Camping in a sleeping bag just couldn't compare to sleeping in a soft comfy bed. Stretching, Neji glanced over to the clock on his bedside table.  
_'9.30pm? That can't be right.' _Getting up to pull back the curtains that Gai must have shut while he was asleep, Neji did see that it was dark outside. Listening carefully, he couldn't hear any movement next door, which meant that Tenten and Lee were still out. But he could hear the shower running in his and Gai's room. Quietly walking toward the bathroom, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Taking a peek inside he was amazed at how big the room was! The sink and toilet were almost blindingly clean; the room was decorated all over in turquoise tiles, with cream floor tiles. The bath was a big hot tub, big enough for at least 3 people to sit in comfortably. Neji blushed at how that could be used if it were two lovers sharing a hotel suite, then shook his head, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. The bath was raised on a step above the floor and near it along the wall opposite the sink and toilet was a big shower, with a wooden step into the entrance and a sliding magnetic door after the step. But what Neji saw next was even better than the bathroom for him and even more embarrassing if he couldn't sneak away quietly. Using the shower was Gai himself, obviously cleaning up after a hard day's training. He was facing the wall away from Neji, massaging shampoo into his hair, humming something gently under his breath.  
Neji nearly groaned and fell over. How could one man be so infuriatingly close and sexy, yet not be able to become his lover? Neji wished that it was his hair Gai was massaging shampoo into, wished they were laughing together and wished that he wouldn't be climbing into a single bed, but a double bed with the man showering in front of him. Shaking his head again, Neji tried not to let his concentration slip. It wouldn't do any good to be caught staring.  
Trying to back away silently, Neji then heard a low groan. Looking back at Gai still in the shower, he saw his teachers hands had dropped from his hair to between his legs. _'Oh, I am going to hell for this!' _Neji couldn't look away now, not when he was witnessing something he wanted Gai to do to him. This would only fuel his fantasies further, but screw it, Neji thought. You might as well harmlessly dream about what you can't have. As Gai's hands started to move and stroke himself, unaware of his audience, Neji couldn't help but slip his hands into his own pants, mimicking Gai's actions, but trying to keep his voice silent. Then, he heard something that made him stop in shock. His name. Gai was saying his name! Had he been caught? Glancing at his sensei's face, he could see that his eyes were still closed. So then, was it true? Gai liked him? Liked him enough to fantasise about him in the shower? Neji felt hope at that moment. Surely, if Gai liked him that way, he had a chance? Even if they could only be together in secrecy, it was better than nothing at all. Besides, many of the Hyuga family members had secret lovers. He knew for a fact his own uncle was secretly meeting up with the young chunnin Iruka from time to time, just as Kakashi and Jiraiya had suddenly started hanging out more often. Everybody had secrets they didn't want others to know.  
Leaving the bathroom doorway silently, to finish off in his bed, Neji kept quiet when he heard Gai finish in the shower and enter the room. He didn't turn around to peek at whether or not Gai was still naked. He didn't want to make any moves until he was sure he could innocently pass off his motives, in case he was reading the signs wrong. But surely he was right? Senseis didn't moan out their students names when they were pleasuring themselves in the shower unless they had feelings for them, right?

**END OF CHAPTER 3. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**So, what do you think? Review please :) There will be lemons in the next chapter. And there will e some emotional trauma in the future, definitely NOT Gai and Neji breaking up, but maybe one of them getting badly hurt or kidnapped on a mission or someone getting in between the lovers? Review back if you have some ideas :) **

**Neji: I cannot believe you're making me do this.  
LoraLei: You like it really ;)  
Neji: No. Actually I don't.  
Gai: You do really! You screamed it out.  
Neji: Shut up. **

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here comes the lemon I promised. Anyone who just wants the romance, feel free to skip this chapter or just skip the lemony bit if you find it too quick for you. I tried to write it as best as I could, I'm still learning. Hope you enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Anime, Manga or characters mentioned and i don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Facing the window Neji could hear Gai walking closer and closer to his bed. Heart racing, he tried (and failed) to keep his breathing light and normal, so that it wouldn't look like he had just been spying on his sensei in the shower. It sounded like Gai was right behind Neji. Then Neji felt Gai's breath on my neck. Gai could tell Neji was awake. And he'd probably caught Neji spying on him. Neji just hadn't noticed in his… anxious state.  
"Neji, why were you watching me? And why are you faking sleep?" Neji knew he had been seen. Sitting up and staring at the floor, he tried to apologise.  
"Well, when I actually woke up I heard the shower running, so I went to check it was you. Then I came back here and tried to go back to sleep." Staring at the floor made it easier to lie. Neji was sure Gai would see straight through it if he was looking up at Gai. He sighed and sat down next to Neji.  
"Neji, we both know that you were standing there for a lot longer than that. I'm not a Jounin for nothing you know!" _'Of course,'_ Neji suddenly thought, _'he could sense my chakra presence_. _But then, why did he carry on…'  
_"Perhaps there was a reason you stayed so long hmm? To watch?" Gai was suddenly very close to Neji now and Neji swore he could feel his heart leaping out of his chest. It was thumping so loudly it was a wonder Gai didn't hear it as well. Then he asked Neji a question that Neji never thought he would hear Gai ask.  
"Neji… do you want me?"  
Neji's heart stopped in his chest. Slowly, he turned to look at Gai.  
"Why don't you find out?" And with those words Neji leaned forward and pulling Gai's face toward his with one hand, Neji kissed him.  
Sparks flew in Neji's mind. He couldn't believe he'd taken such a big risk. He'd been planning on playing it safe, keeping his guilty secret, only thinking of fantasies in his head of what life could be like if he had no limits. But there sat Neji Hyuga, boldly making a move. He hoped to god that it would pay of. Because he really didn't want to lose Gai.

Neji could feel Gai kissing back, with as much force as Neji had kissed him with. The pair only broke apart when the need for air became too strong. Staring at each other and gently panting, they sat in silence for a minute. Neji felt sure he looked shocked because Gai suddenly laughed.  
"What, what's funny?"  
"Nothing Neji, except that for someone who started that kiss, you sure look shocked by my response!" He smiled wickedly at Neji. "Did you not expect me to kiss back? Or am I that much of a goofball that you think I would have no experience in kissing another person?" Neji blushed gently, looking down. He lifted Neji's chin up so he was staring right into Gai's eyes. "Neji, I didn't want to tell you how much I liked you. I didn't want to change our relationship to anything more because I never would have thought in a million years you would have liked me as much as I liked you. That kiss proved two things. One: I was a fool for waiting so long to tell you how I felt. Two: I think that maybe Hyugas aren't good at just fighting." Well, all Hyugas are beautiful.  
"Maybe we should try some more, to show you the full extent of the Hyuga clan's power." Neji smirked pushing Gai back onto the bed so they lay side-by-side together.

Eyes closed, breath hot on his neck, lips creating a mark, to be seen by all. Neji felt so alive. So free. He knew this was what he wanted. GAI was what he wanted. Why had he been so stupid to wait? This was all he wanted to feel. Gai only had his towel on from the shower and was slowly pulling the clothes from Neji's body too. Gai had managed to move their positions, so Neji was beneath him, giving Gai all the power, the dominant role. Laughing gently, he stopped giving Neji's neck the attention he had been so generous with. After gently kissing Neji on the head lightly, he started to climb up. Suddenly Neji was afraid. Why was Gai leaving him? Had he been messing around when he said he wanted Neji? Grabbing hold of Gai's arm, Neji looked up at him and whispered, "Please stay. Why are you going?" At that moment, Gai felt awful. Neji had obviously been left and abandoned a lot, what with his mother dying from childbirth, just as his aunt had, his father dying and Neji believing all those years it was decided by the clan when it was Hizashi's own decision. How could Gai have even thought that Neji would want his own space, after Gai's serious declaration of love? It just wasn't right. Lying back down next to Neji, he started to make them both comfy.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted space to get your head round everything. Forgive me." Neji laughed gently.  
"No, I thought you didn't want me anymore. That maybe you thought I was a little kid or something. But I know I want you. Definitely now." Gai sighed a little. He didn't want to rush Neji into anything. He was pretty sure that Neji had never slept with anyone before, male or female and Gai knew that a person's first time had to be special, had to leave good memories. Gai wasn't sure if Neji really understood what he was asking for. As if reading his thoughts, Neji shook his head. "Gai, I'm serious. I have been waiting for you, thinking about you for ages. I'm sure of what I want and I don't want to wait any longer." Kissing Gai again, Neji slid his hands lower. Gai reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and stopped Neji.  
"Are you sure? Once we do this, it can't be taken back. I don't want to hurt you." Neji nodded.  
"I'm definitely sure."

Kissing and touching, Gai moved down Neji's body making sure he didn't leave anywhere untouched. Neji couldn't do more than moan and move around underneath Gai, driving the older man crazy as their bodies slid and fit together perfectly. Almost like they were two pieces of a puzzle, which had been completed. Gai removed Neji's boxers, the only thing between him and Neji now. Neji blushed as he was completely naked now, and Gai could see everything. Gai only chuckled lightly before licking along Neji's thigh and down his shaft. Neji moaned, much louder than before. This pleasure was more then he had expected. It felt nothing like when he had been alone in his room, with only his fantasies making him come. This was real. Completely and utterly real. Gai kissed Neji's forehead gently, leaning over him to look for anything he could use for lube. He didn't want to hurt Neji at all. He wanted this experience to be unforgettable. Even if they were in a hotel room in Suna.  
Neji gently managed to pant out, "Body lotion, top drawer. They always have it in these hotels."  
"How did you know?"  
Neji blushed, "Lee is very descriptive about what he does on a weekend."  
Laughing, Gai squeezed a lot of the lotion onto his hand. Lee had always enjoyed sharing his latest accomplishments.  
"Did it make you think of what we could have done had we known out feelings sooner?" Gai practically purred into Neji's ear. Neji gasped. Oh god, how long had Gai been this seductive? This sexy? This skilled? Neji couldn't think of a single person who could ever imagine Gai talking like this, Gai even spending long enough in bed with someone to learn to talk and kiss and touch like this, when there was so much training to be done and so many missions to complete. Perhaps training could occur in and out of the bedroom. That was Neji's last coherent thought, before Gai slipped one, well-lubricated finger into Neji's opening.  
"Oh god!" Neji nearly screamed out, arching gently off the bed. It was painful, but felt so good! Gai obviously knew what he was doing, to make it hurt less and make the pleasure increase.  
"Neji… you feel so tight. You really haven't done this with anyone else have you?" Gai felt proud and a little possessive at being Neji's first. No-one else was going to touch his Neji after this. Neji, his free bird. Moving his finger around, Gai gently slipped in a second and loosened Neji up. Neji had started to get impatient, wanting more, needing more than just fingers. Gai laughed and pulled his fingers out, adding a lot of lotion to his cock. If Neji wasn't willing to wait, Gai would just have to go slowly and be a lot gentler. At least, for the first few thrusts.  
Positioning himself against Neji's opening, with hands on the boy's hips, Gai gently slid in. So tight and warm! How had he lasted this long without the boy beneath him? Neji's eyes were shut and his mouth was open, delightful little groans and pants escaping. So it wasn't too painful for him? That thought made Gai push in a little faster and harder, which made Neji's eyes fly open and his arms reach up to pull Gai down into a longer kiss. At this point, Gai was buried completely within Neji's body.  
"Are you ready?" Gai asked, pulling away. Neji nodded, unable to think of full words or sentences. Not when he was feeling what he had dreamed about for so long actually inside him. Not when the man he had been waiting for was making love to him for the first time.  
Gai gently pulled out and thrust back in, increasing the power and speed of his thrusts when Neji started moaning louder and louder.  
"Yes! Please, don't stop!" Neji was arching gently, head and eyes rolled back in bliss. This felt so right! And now that he had it, he couldn't give it up. Never.  
Gai moaned too. It had never been this good, never. Was this how it had always been supposed to feel? Or did it only feel this way when you found your true soul mate?  
"Gai, please, I'm so close!" Neji cried out.  
"Me too… just let go Neji. I'll hold onto you forever. I love you." With Gai's true confession ringing in his ears, Neji came with a loud cry, covering his and Gai's chests in cum. Gai followed shortly after, realising inside Neji, filling Neji's body with a sticky warmth. Pulling out gently and collapsing next to him, Gai kissed Neji once again lightly on the lips.  
"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Neji asked, a little sleepy.  
Gai nodded, "Of course." With that, both of them fell into a long deep sleep.  
And so, the beast fell in love with the bird.

**CHAPTER 4 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**I am seriously burning up with embarrassment. Gai is my all time favourite character, with Neji being a close follow-up (after Kisame, Zabuza and Kakashi) and i tried so hard to make it a good lemon, but I keep getting embarrassed! Hopefully, the more I write, the better I'll get at writing them and less embarrassed! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC in this, though that's pretty much the way they'll stay for the story to continue how I imagine it.  
Please review! Otherwise I don't know who is actually enjoying my hard work :(  
**

**Neji: I cannot believe this! You said no lemons yet! You lied.  
LoraLei: I'm sorry Neji, but i hate reading an M rated story with no action early on in it, and my readers will probably agree!  
Gai: Besides, it was gooooddd action ;)  
LoraLei: You are so much more perverted than me. Maybe even Kakashi.  
Gai: Isn't that pushing it a little?  
LoraLei: Maybe. Review good readers, so Neji and Gai get more love (and more action ;) ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is a little short, I have some fresh ideas for two new stories that I want to get written quickly before they leave my head. So I decided to just write a short chapter, to keep you all occupied while I write my new stuff, and then update with a better chapter tomorrow! Cliffhanger time! Muahahaha!  
The new stories i'm writing are: A CSI:Miami fic between Ryan and Rick, because those two don't get enough love together and a Stephen King's IT fic (movie version) about an OC character helping Pennywise to become more human (and falling in love?) because the character has been ranting in my head for freedom for a looonngg time. Tim Curry plays that clown so well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight.  
**

Chapter 5

When Neji opened his eyes, Gai was still asleep curled up next to him. Sunlight was pouring in through the window, illuminating their bodies. Neji wriggled around a bit, trying to get a little comfier so he could fall back to sleep. A throbbing pain between his legs reminded him that last night had been real. Smiling happily, Neji snuggled back down next to Gai, trying to get back to sleep.

Both Neji and Gai woke up shortly after, Neji blushing gently. Gai lifted his head up and pulled him close to kiss him.  
"Good morning Neji. Did you sleep well last night?" Neji nodded while yawning. He had definitely had enough of sleeping and staying still now. Neji felt eager to enjoy the sunshine outside, but first eager to jump in the shower. He felt a little sticky and sweaty after last night. Trying to stand up, Neji's legs gave way a little, Gai stood up and grabbed onto Neji, helping him keep his balance. Gai grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.  
"You're bound to feel a little shaky after what we did last night. I'll help you. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"O..Okay." Neji agreed, a little nervous about it. Sure he and Gai had seen each other naked last night, but it was fairly dark. Would Gai still feel the same about him after seeing him in the light?

Stepping into the huge bathroom, Gai sat Neji down on the edge of the bath and started turning the shower on. Helping him back up, Gai and Neji stepped into the warm water and began to wash.  
Neji felt better. He could think a little clearer and the ache in his lower back and legs had lessened slightly, thanks to the warm water. Gai was also helping, massaging shampoo gently into Neji's long hair, leaning his head back, Neji sighed. He felt so relaxed and completely refreshed. He felt like this was all how it was meant to be… so perfect… so easy. He didn't look forward to getting home however. Not when he would have the Hyuga clan and the Hokage to face. But he knew that Gai would be at his side, ready to face whatever was thrown at them.

After the warm shower, Gai left Neji to get dressed, while he fixed up scotch pancakes for them to eat. Sitting together watching TV, Neji felt more at home than ever before. Setting down his plate on the coffee table and turning away from the TV to face Gai, Neji smiled and pulled his sensei - no his lover – in for a long and passionate kiss. This was only interrupted by one thing.  
One very big and very embarrassing thing.  
"Hey Neji! Gai Sensei! Good Mor-!"  
Tenten's cheerful greeting was cut off when she caught sight of the two kissing on the sofa.  
"What the hell is going on!"

**CHAPTER 5 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**

**Neji: It's a bit meant to make poor Tenten witness that.  
LoraLei: She could have seen a lot more you know. Perhaps you should keep your hands off Gai more, hmmm?  
Neji: o_0  
****Gai: Let Neji be, LoraLei! Besides, we were having fun...  
LoraLei: SO want to know exactly what happened! ;)  
****Neji: SO scarred for life now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I'm sorry, its another short chapter :( Sorry but I really want to start some work on my other long story, 'Summer Lovin' ', so I will update this story next week with a lemon!, just for being mean and making you all wait!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight. **

Chapter 6

Neji and Gai jumped away from each other as quickly as they could. Tenten was standing in the doorway, with an expression on her face that would have been hilarious if the situation hadn't been so serious. Lee was close behind her, but he didn't look shocked. In fact, he was grinning!  
"Finally! I was beginning to think that it would take a miracle for Neji to do something about his crush!" Lee cheered.  
"You knew! And you never told me?" Tenten practically screamed into his face. Neji blushed bright red.  
"How did you know I had a crush on Gai, Lee?"  
Lee grinned, "It was so easy to tell! You would always watch Gai-sensei really closely when training and blush when he talked to you or praised you and you worked ten times harder when he was watching you train!" Gai laughed loudly.  
"We really were fools for keeping quiet all this time." He grinned, planting a small kiss on Neji's forehead. Lee almost squealed, tears flowing down his face.  
"I'm so happy for you!" Tenten cheered as well. "As weird as it looks now, I can get used to it. And I want Neji to be happy, finally! I can't really talk either, seeing as I'm dating Temari." She grinned.  
Neji felt like he could fly. He was dating the man he had been after for over a year, his two best friends (he'd only recently admitted that Lee and Tenten were pretty awesome) were okay with it and they had a whole 2 months in the sand village where, apart from daytime training for their mission, they were on vacation! Nothing could be better.

"Alright, listen up! These leaf village shinobi are gonna help us train you guys, by showing you different moves and techniques! You can practice sparing with them and each other; they'll teach you some moves that suit your individual abilities. Partner up, let's go!" Kankuro rounded up the academy students for the day's training. Luckily it was only for half a day, since the students had important exams coming up, to help determine their genin groups if they passed the trials. With the students paired up and practicing their moves, Neji, Tenten and Lee set to work showing them different techniques and movements in battle to gain the advantage. Gaara's young protégé wasn't quite fast enough for Tenten's weapons, but Gaara shielded her with his sand effectively before she could get hurt, brushing off Tenten's apologies with a small smirk. Neji and Kankuro started sparing in front of Kankuro students. Neji was grinning inwardly, as Gai watched how polished and perfected Neji's moves had become.  
_'Finally!' _Neji thought, _'Those long evenings training with Uncle Hiashi in the main household have paid off!' _Neji managed to duck past Scarecrow's knives, and landed a light but deadly hit on both of Kankuro's arms, severing his chakra flow and stopping him from controlling scarecrow. The academy students applauded (louder than Kankuro thought they should've really) and Neji walked back towards Gai with a small smirk playing on his lips.  
"Congratulations Neji, you really have improved!" Gai beamed down at him. Neji silently cheered.  
"Thank you Gai, I have been training extra hours. It isn't just Lee who likes to improve his skills!" Both of them chuckled lightly, Neji might have been making an extra effort, but it was probably nowhere near how much effort Lee put in on a regular basis.

After training, Lee and Gaara went off to grab some food, Gaara deciding on a local curry house he thought Lee would enjoy the most. Temari agreed to spar with Tenten, since she needed some new ideas on how to get past any attacks like Temari's wind scythe jutsu. Gai and Neji just decided to go back to the hotel and grab lunch there. Neji had bought enough food so that he wouldn't keep needing to spend money. He promised Hinata he would bring back some herbs for her favourite rice ball recipe and they weren't cheap.

Settling down in the kitchen to eat some instant ramen, Neji and Gai discussed the rest of the day and how much free time they had on their hands. With a small smirk Neji suggested something that made Gai go red and wonder just how innocent the boy really was.  
"I don't think we've fully explored the bathroom, or how big that bathtub really is."

**CHAPTER 2 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**What did you think? Review! Sorry for the cliffhanger, hopefully the wait will be worth it, my lemon ideas are getting better ;)**

**Neji: Another lemon, so soon! Are you trying to corrupt innocent minds!  
LoraLei: Please, you look innocent but you're not.  
Gai: Definitely not.  
Neji: I am too!  
LoraLei: Sure, because it wasn't you who read the different stories on here to 'get ideas'?  
Neji: ...I hate you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is really short, I'm sorry there's no excuse for my laziness. But I felt bad that I'd been so focused on my other stuff that this got neglected. I'm afraid it may be that way, since starting college has taken up most of my time at the moment. :S So i leave you with a short chapter, a small lemon and a promise of more at another time when I have my other stuff written down. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters mentioned here or Twilight.**

Chapter 7

Grabbing Neji's hand, Gai pulled him towards the bathroom, eager not to waste the rest of the day off. Neji grinned; his words had obviously been taken to heart! Pushing Neji up against the bathroom door, Gai kissed him hard and started pulling his clothes off. Neji was gasping and Gai used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger mans mouth, heating the kiss up even more.  
Pushing the door open, Neji broke the kiss and the two rushed into the bathroom. Bending over the hot tub style bath slightly to turn the taps on, Neji felt Gai lean over him slightly and kiss his way down Neji's neck and back. Neji gasped, feeling how hard Gai was against his ass. Moaning and blushing, Neji turned around and, pulling the last of his and Gai's clothes off, dragged both of them into the now full bath tub.  
Emerging from under the water, Gai took one look at Neji's soaking wet hair that was plastered to his face and laughed. Neji looked annoyed and turned as if to ignore Gai.  
Pulling him back, Gai whispered, "Don't ignore me. You look gorgeous, whatever way your hair is." Blushing, Neji allowed Gai to pull him back into Gai's arms.  
Using the Jacuzzi function, Gai made the bath fill with bubbles and heat up a little. Turning Neji round so the two were facing each other he kissed Neji softly and started kissing and licking down Neji's chest. When he reached the water line, he looked back into Neji's eyes once more, and then disappeared under the bubbles. Frowning in confusion, Neji looked around trying to spot Gai. Then he felt something brush against his backside.  
_'Oh god, yes!' _ Was Neji's last coherent thought before Gai pushed one finger into him. Smirking lightly from under the water, Gai started kissing down Neji's thigh and on his lower stomach, never going quite where Neji wanted him to. Pushing another finger into Neji, the need for air became too great and Gai surfaced, looking every bit as drowned as Neji had when they first jumped in. Laughing, Gai kissed Neji and then pulled his fingers out. Kissing Neji, he gently pushed into the younger boy, figuring the water would act as a good enough lube anyway.  
Neji gasped. This really was heaven to him. Moving together, they both knew they weren't going to last much longer.  
"Come on Neji." Gai growled into the boy's ear, "Let go for me. I'll catch you."  
"Gai! I… ohhh… I love you!" Neji half screamed out, coming into the water. With Neji's voice ringing in his ears, Gai also came in Neji. Panting the two settled down lying against each other, just enjoying the feeling of a day off and a relaxing bath.

Drying off and getting dressed after spending much longer than they should have in the bath; Gai heard the door knock and went to answer it. Lee was panting hard, as if he'd just run a marathon from somewhere.  
_'He probably has.' _Neji chuckled a little in his head, smiling fondly at the thought of the many challenges Gai and Lee set for themselves.  
"What is it Lee?" Gai frowned. Neji stood up on high alert. Why WAS Lee here? Surely he would be enjoying the day off with Gaara… or what was left of it, as it had started getting dark out. Lee wouldn't have been here if it wasn't so serious that he desperately needed to leave his boyfriend.  
"Gai sensei… in the village… they're attacking!"  
"Who Lee!" Gai was really worried now. Who would attack the sand village so late? Lee looked up at his sensei and said one word that made Gai and Neji's blood run cold.  
"Akatsuki!"

**END OF CHAPTER 7. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**Please read and review :)  
**

**Neji: You are so horrible, leaving these people with nothing for ages then writing a frankly rubbish chapter!  
LoraLei: I know. But I have been focused on my other stories (Note: Skinny Jeans (CSI: Miami RyanxRickxHoratio) is finished, Summer Lovin' (SK's IT) has been updated and I have 3 new ideas on the way! A Death Note, Harry Potter and another CSI: Miami fic)  
Gai: Leave her alone Neji, she must be very : Not really. Just inspiration-less to write this story. You two are very difficult characters to write for!  
Gai: We'll try harder, won't we Neji? *smirks evilly and drags Neji off to a bedroom*  
Neji: NO WAIT! ARGHHH! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little longer than I have been writing. I guess I write misery better than romance (at least for this story). I'm a little surprised at how mean I am here. But i prefer this to them breaking up or something because I hate it when characters break up or accidentally cheat in love stories, makes me cry :P Hope you enjoy, rate and review! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that's probably a good thing right now. I don't own Twilight either.**

Chapter 8

Rushing outside, Neji, Gai and Lee immediately ran into battle to help the Suna ninja. Dodging several Kunai knives sent his way, Neji looked around for the invading Akatsuki. He saw the first straight away, flying on a huge clay bird. From what he'd been told, he worked out that one was Deidara, the ninja who made bombs and weapons from clay. Another scan revealed a red headed ninja, using the puppet master jutsu against at least 20 shinobi all at once. Neji had heard that one was called Sasori. One last glance made Neji see a figure he hadn't thought he'd ever meet in battle. In front of him stood Kisame Hoshigaki. The shark ninja swordsman from the mist. Neji had heard about Gai nearly facing off against Kisame, how the great swordsman had managed to fight Asuma into a corner, only being stopped when Kakashi showed up and Itachi had used his dreaded Sharingan. Activating his Byakugan, Neji prepared to fight. There was no time to think now.

Moving in to take over from a wounded Suna shinobi, Gai found himself face to face with Kisame. He hadn't expected to see the shark-like man here, especially without Itachi. Kisame grinned broadly, showing off rows of sharp little teeth.  
"Well, if it isn't Mighty stupid looking Gai." He laughed. "You haven't changed at all. Still dragging brats around, still dumb, still not strong enough to defeat me." Gai snarled.  
"On the contrary, it will only take me a short while to take care of you!" Kisame's grin slid from his face to be replaced with an evil frown.  
"Fine." With that, their battle began. True to his word, Kisame was very strong.  
_'He may actually be stronger than me.' _Gai thought, before shaking it out of his head. A ninja's true strength came from using what they could do best in battle, not completely from brute force. Kisame may have been extremely strong, but carrying his sword would weigh him down and Gai's speed was unmatchable. Or so he thought. Kisame suddenly ducked and using Samehade, blocked his kick and grabbed Gai's leg.  
"Too slow!" He laughed and threw Gai across the battle field.  
Neji nearly screamed at the sight of Gai being flung away, like a rag doll. He caught himself just in time and rushed over to help his lover. His path was quickly blocked by Kisame, who smiled predatorily down at him. Neji almost shivered.  
"Well aren't you cute? You look good enough to eat." Kisame smiled even more broadly, as if to emphasise how easily he could do that. Neji was prepared to fight, but a cry from Deidara stopped him.  
"We have Gaara, lets get out of here!" The giant clay bird was heading away from the battlefield. Lee was running full pelt after him, but was caught up in an explosion from one of Sasori's puppets. He dropped to the floor, looking lifeless. Neji made to turn and help his team mate, but Kisame grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.  
"Not so fast, we're gonna have some fun." With that, he hit Neji round the back of the head to knock him out and sent a tidal wave of water outwards, clearing his path. He began to run after Sasori, back to the Akatsuki base.

Waking up, Gai noticed he was in a white room and it was daylight. Looking around he saw Tenten arranging flowers in a vase next to Lee who was in the bed opposite him. Kankuro and Temari were standing at the door, looking a little lost. Why did they look so sad? Attempting to sit up, Tenten gasped and ran over to push Gai back down into his bed.  
"You need to rest Sensei! You were very badly hurt, you're in the hospital."  
"Where are Gaara and Neji? Are they asleep in different rooms?" Tenten looked away from Gai, biting her lip. Gai changed his voice into authoritive teacher mode. "Tenten, where are they?" The weapons mistress looked at Gai with sadness in her eyes.  
"Gai-sensei… I'm so sorry, but in the battle Gaara was captured in one of Deidara's clay monsters. HE didn't have time to release Shukaku. Neji was knocked out and pulled away."  
"By who. Tenten, by who! Who took him!" Tenten nearly burst into tears.  
"Kisame Hoshigaki. Gai-sensei, I'm so sorry, I was trying to fight off the puppets with Kankuro!" Gai felt as though someone had just put a very large Shuriken straight through his heart. Neji… his Neji had been taken by someone Gai hated, was even a little afraid of. What did Kisame want with Neji? Unless…  
Gai's eyes widened in alarm. Kakashi had made a joke about how perhaps Gai and Kisame were meant to fight with the two being alike in some ways. Their use of force as attacks, their over eagerness to engage in combat, their confidence and weakness in underestimating their opponents. It would make sense that Kisame liked the look of Neji as well.  
"No!" Gai almost screamed. "We have to get him back! We have to find them!" Tenten pushed Gai back down again.  
"The village is doing everything it can, they think they may have tracked down where the ninja went. They know the Akatsuki won't attempt to pull Gaara's demon out of him until the next full moon, when it's easiest to use the forbidden jutsu needed. That gives us a week to save them, it's a long time."  
"Too long! He could be in serious trouble now!"  
"Stop." Temari's voice from the doorway made Gai stop for a moment. "Please do not forget that our little brother is missing too. We will find them both. Our tracking skills have not been fooled yet." With that, the two siblings left the room. Gai felt a little awful for focusing his worry on Neji. But being honest, Neji meant a whole lot more to him than Gaara did. Thinking that made him feel even worse, especially when he glanced over at Lee. '_He must be going through the same thing as me.'_ Gai thought, knowing how close Lee and Gaara were now. He lay down to try and rest up to gain his strength back as quickly as possible. For now, he had to put his faith in the Suna trackers.

Far away in a dark room, Neji woke up to find his left foot was bound in a chain to the headboard at the end of a large bed. Trying to sit up, he felt weak and dizzy, almost drugged. A bright light was suddenly switched on and he buried his face into a pillow to escape the blinding glare. A low chuckle put his senses into red alert.  
"Welcome to our humble hideout, Neji Hyuga."

**CHAPTER 8 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

******:O I'm really horrible. I don't even like myself for this right now.**

******Neji: HOW COULD YOU!  
LoraLei: Please forgive me! It's for the sake of the story!  
Gai: I am shocked. And lonely :(  
LoraLei: Ah you're together at the moment aren't you?  
Gai and Neji: Suppose so.  
Kisame: MUAHAHAHA!  
Gai and Neji: GET AWAY!  
Kisame: Don't worry, I'm here for LoraLei. *picks LoraLei up and carries her away to his room*  
LoraLei: Help me... not really. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I have returned! :D sorry about the wait, my inspiration has been really overtaken by CSI: Miami and CSI: NY so I haven't had much left to write this. I have a big feeling I'm gonna finish this story soon, because I am so entirely useless at this pairing (it would have been a waste of a brilliant title if i hadn't done it though). Do check out my other story 'Mafia Princess', it's really not getting much love and it is one of my favourite stories I have written. I'll be writing more CSI stuff too, to let everyone know :)  
This chapter has some rape in it, so if you don't enjoy that sort of thing, i'll put markers in and you skip that bit.  
Disclaimer: Not my anime, manga or characters. I just enjoy torturing some of them like this :) **

Chapter 9

Neji shivered when he heard Kisame's voice. He really did NOT want to be trapped in a dark room with this man, especially when he was tied up and unable to use any jutsu. Turning his head slightly, he saw Kisame leaning against the doorframe grinning down at Neji. Kisame had abandoned his cloak and was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, showing off his well toned chest and arms. Neji turned his head to the side. Kisame's body may have been impressive, but it was Gai he loved. Thinking about Gai made Neji almost cry.  
_'Gai… when am I going to see you again? When will I see my friends again? If I ever get out of here.' _He thought miserably. Kisame chuckled.  
"Don't look so worried cutie… I'll take really good care of you." He started to slowly saunter towards the bed. Neji squirmed and tried to move further away, unsuccessfully.  
"Just relax; this will be much more enjoyable then." Kisame leaned over Neji and kissed him hard. Neji tried to wriggle away and bit Kisame's lip to make him stop. That move earned him a hard whack across his head making him see stars. Kisame sighed.  
"There's no point in fighting, this is going to happen whether or not you want it to. You can either behave or you can go through a whole world of pain. It's your choice." Debating his options, Neji just decided to lie still and shut his eyes. Maybe Kisame would leave if he didn't respond. It was a less painful method of rebelling anyway.  
_'I'll just imagine I'm with Gai, I won't even look at Kisame, I'm not here, and I'm back in Suna asleep in our bed with Gai.' _Neji's mind shut the situation out. Kisame chuckled. It didn't matter if Neji was responsive or not anymore. The boy's body and face were just too cute to ignore.

Leaning down, Kisame pulled Neji's clothes off of his body and moved his hand lower. Neji's eyes were shut tight, his mind chanting out, _'no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and no!' _ Kisame coated one hand body lotion he had stolen from the bathroom early, much to Hidan and Deidara's annoyance and shrieks that they needed to keep their skin looking good because at least two of the Akatsuki had to look amazing. Pushing one finger into Neji, Kisame groaned. Really, all the trouble he had got into for kidnapping Neji was worth it now. Gai was one lucky son of a bitch to have this everyday. Prepping him quickly with 2 more fingers, Kisame pulled them out and got his cock lined up to Neji's entrance. When he pushed in far too quickly, Neji bit down on his tongue to keep quiet, drawing blood. Kisame started moving harder and faster, only letting little grunts and noises out. After what seemed like hours, Kisame finally came and pulled out.  
"You were a good lay kid, but you should be more responsive." He chuckled, pulling his pants back on and walking out of the room. Tired, used and hurt, Neji's mind shut down again, allowing him to slip back into darkness.

Sometime later, Gai looked out of his window to see a medical team carrying Neji into the hospital. He only relaxed for a moment that Neji was back, before tensing up again over what the boy looked like. Bruises littered his body and there had been talk drifting in through the window of rape and abuse. A medical ninja walked into the room carrying a note.  
"As you've probably seen, Neji is back. This note was found pinned to him and some of the staff thought that, as his sensei, it was best you read it too." Taking the note his eyes scanned over the words.  
_You're boy was a good time in bed. Hope I haven't broken him too much. _  
The note wasn't signed but he didn't need a name to know exactly who had written it.  
Gai shook with anger. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing Kisame had better be watching his back 24/7. Because the first chance Gai got, he was going to murder that vicious shark-like bastard. It didn't matter what consequences there would be. Kisame would not live to see his next birthday.

**END OF CHAPTER 9. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**:O Sh!ts about to go down! Sorry its not very long or descriptive, I love Kisame too much to make him a really bad guy. Forgive me! Cookies and cream to those who review :)**

**Neji: You know I really hate you.  
LoraLei: Awww you love me really! *hugs Neji*  
Neji: Stop her. Please.  
Gai: Paws off my Neji! *Gai and LoraLei fight over Neji's cuteness*  
Kisame: Don't hurt my LoraLei! Remember to continue reading and read her other stories, audience :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! So sorry I haven't updated :( I have no internet as we have moved house, but I'm hoping to be back online soon! In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter to help carry the story along (which may or may not be ending soon. I have had an upsurge in ideas for this story ;) ) Read, review, enjoy!**

Chapter 10.

Neji opened his eyes gently to a clean white room and an open window, the breeze softly blowing the curtains into the room. Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw Gai sleeping in a chair. The poor Jounin looked awful, pale and tired out. Neji instantly felt bad. Did Gai look this way because he had been looking for him, sick with worry? Because Neji had foolishly believed he was strong enough to take on a member of the Akatsuki? As if reading Neji's troubled mind, Gai awoke, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Seeing Neji awake too, he yelped and gently pulled the Genin into a hug.  
"Neji! Thank goodness you're awake, I've been so worried! I will never let anything happen to you again, I'm so sorry! You must hate me for letting you get kidnapped, as a Sensei and as your lover." Gai's eyes held so much worry and pain, Neji instantly felt angry and ashamed for being so idiotic.  
"Gai, I could never hate you. It's my own fault they captured me; I rushed into battle and wasn't thinking. I was so concerned about you and anybody else getting hurt that I didn't think of my own safety and how little I could help. It would have been better if I had just helped move the kids into safety, instead of going against the Akatsuki alone." Hugging, the two vowed never to be so foolish in battle again. It was important that they kept emotions at bay when fighting; then they would never suffer this way anymore.

After resting up and some medicine, both Neji and Gai were fine to leave Konoha Hospital. Walking back through the village, they met up with Tenten and Lee.  
"Morning everyone." Lee chimed in. "Neji, I am glad that you are feeling so much better." Neji gave a weak smile, suddenly feeling very guilty for all the years of abuse and name-calling he had given Lee, who in return gave the Hyuga nothing but kindness.  
"Thank you Lee. I do feel much better. How are you?" Lee's face suddenly turned downcast and Neji mentally kicked himself – Gaara was still missing. How could Lee be feeling when his boyfriend was being held hostage by the Akatsuki? Tenten jumped in, shooting Neji an 'It's not your fault, you weren't here' look that only made him feel worse.  
"Lee, we're gonna find him. It'll be okay, Gaara is strong enough to take care of himself there. Knowing him, he'll be wrapped up in his sand shell, thinking about home and his family and you." Lee gave a small smile and sighed.  
"I know he is strong Tenten, but that does not stop me from worrying about him. The more time passes, the more afraid I am that we are too late to rescue him." Neji stepped in, suddenly fierce and battle ready. Lee's words had him thinking about how painful and lonely his life would be if Gai was ever missing from it.  
"Lee. Let's go get Gaara back."

After the initial shock, Team Gai went to ask Lady Tsunade for permission to return to the Sand village. Agreeing, she also sent Kiba and Sakura along with them, for tracking and medical purposes. Kiba also wanted to be there for Kankuro, to make sure the puppet master was not alone in the search for his younger brother. Heading out away from the village, they were stopped by Naruto, who demanded he come with them. Kakashi pulled the struggling blonde away and apologised to Gai.  
"Naruto seems to think he has some right to be on every mission involving the sand. But do tell them we are here to help if they need us." Gai nodded in thanks and the team set off for Suna on their important rescue mission.

Sitting out and watching the stars on their way, Neji was suddenly joined by Kiba.  
"Hey man. Don't mind if I join you here?" Neji nodded that it was okay and Kiba sat down. "Some awesome stars out tonight. Akamaru thought it was gonna be a clear night. Maybe I got a weather predicting pup!" he joked. Neji smiled and looked at the sky. He wished he could keep his spirits up like Kiba, but he was sick with worry – about Gaara, about his next battle and about Gai. If he lost Gai… it didn't bear thinking about. Kiba, noticing his friend's discomfort suddenly piped up, "Worrying about Gai-Sensei?" Neji stiffened immediately. How did the dog ninja know! Kiba chuckled slightly and lay down, hands behind his head. "Relax man, I've known since you two came back. You smell like each other now and the pheromones you give off when you're together – phew it was some powerful stuff! Made me miss Kankuro the most!" Neji instantly relaxed again. Of course, Kiba's excellent canine sense of smell. The boy wouldn't have missed the unmistakeable scent of another person on Gai and Neji. "Plus, I reckon the whole village knows about you two. Gai was so upset and worried when you were found outside the hospital unconscious; he never left your room! But don't worry everyone cool with it. Seems our village is the most open minded you can get! That sure is neat." Neji smiled, a full on smile this time. Freedom to be alive at last!  
"It feels much better now, being out in the open." He admitted. "I was so worried about what people would think, I didn't think they would just accept it. I am so terrified of this upcoming battle though. I just can't lose Gai – I really can't." Kiba turned his head a little to look up at Neji.  
"What do you mean, 'upcoming battle'?" He questioned. After fixing him a look, Kiba laughed. "Okay, okay, so the Akatsuki aren't going to give Gaara back without a fight, but we may not have to battle for him back. If we can be sneaky enough, we'll be long gone before they even notice we have him!" Neji hoped Kiba was right. It would certainly make what was coming up so much easier…

Suna still looked sunny and sandy, but there was no time to relax as they had done days before. Temari ran straight up to the group, hugging Tenten tightly. Kankuro followed her, shortly behind.  
"I'm sorry but there's no time to rest from your journey. We have the Akatsuki location, we need to move now!"

**CHAPTER 10 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the lack of updating! Christmas holiday will change that. But I have some good news… I plan to carry this story on for much much longer! Of course it won't get boring and dull, there will be much blood and death occurring (and more sex ;) for all you beasts!) So look forward to much more Beast and bird love in the future. And now we part ways for you to discover chapter 11. Wait a minute… Chapter 11! Already! Double figures party! *dances to party music* Enjoy the chapter! Review!**

Chapter 11.

Racing through the sand dunes surrounding Suna, Neji could see a large forest approaching. He used his Byakugan to check the surrounding area, but saw nothing that would stop the group from advancing. Gai followed Neji closely, concerned for his young boyfriends health. Neji smiled. Gai worried so much, even when they were just sensei and student. Feeling his heart and limbs ache though, Neji slowed a little. Perhaps Gai's concern was not over board after all. Temari noticed Neji's discomfort and dropped her speed too, calling the team to a halt.  
"I think we've moved far enough. We know they don't plan to remove Shukaku for a while yet, so we have some time and their base is not far off. Rest for now and we'll move again when night falls, giving us more cover." With that, she turned and walked away with Tenten to a more private part of the forest they had reached. Lee went to search for fresh water and food whilst Kiba and Kankuro headed off to catch up on their missed time together. Gai helped Neji sit comfortably against a smooth rock.  
"Do you need anything? Medicine? Food? Water?" Gai asked worriedly before Neji pulled him down for a kiss.  
"I need you to lie next to me and calm down. I just need a rest and should feel much better when night arrives. Stop worrying." Gai smiled and lay down.  
"I can't help it- I care about you too much." Neji closed his eyes and buried his face into Gai's spandex covered chest. The air only made his blushing cheeks feel hotter.

Moving quickly through the cover of darkness, the team finally managed to reach the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout. Hiding back, Temari cautiously left the group to apply the opening technique she had learned from their spy. Luckily, it seemed all of his information was proving correct and useful, since the large boulder at the front of the entrance moved to let them pass through. They carried on in, taking much more care this time though. They hadn't come this far just to lose Gaara.

Lee was becoming more and more frustrated through each corridor they passed and each empty room they checked.  
"We are moving too slowly! Gaara could be in serious trouble and we are here not doing a thing to help him!" Lee was becoming slightly hysterical. Gai sighed and threw his hand over his student's mouth to shut him up.  
"Lee, Gaara is a lot stronger than you think and getting stressed, noisy and uncovering us is not going to help him. We have to keep moving quietly and carefully and hope that Gaara can handle whatever they throw at him."  
"He should be able to – we've trained him enough times for something like this." Kankuro threw in. Temari smirked.  
"Don't worry; they really don't stand a chance against Gaara. Especially not if they threaten to torture you." Lee blushed lightly. Gaara was very over-protective sometimes. Suddenly, voices around the corner made them all stop still.  
"Hide!" Temari whispered frantically, using her fan jutsu to cover her and Tenten. Kankuro used one of his puppets to hide him, Kiba and Lee and Neji and Gai used a simple invisibility jutsu. Neji was thankful his chakra was at 100% since he hadn't used much of his Byakugan. If it was too low, he would've had to rely on Gai and the jutsu was difficult enough for a ninja to cover him alone, much less two. The voices grew louder and suddenly two Akatsuki members appeared around the corner – Hidan and Kakuzu. Known as the immortal pair, it was apparently impossible to kill either of them; something Gai didn't believe for a minute. Every ninja had a weakness. Maybe they didn't show it well, but these two were just as human as he was. Getting ready for battle, Gai could feel everyone else's chakra rise as well. And if he could, then that meant…  
"HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE? COME OUT YOU FUCKERS!" Hidan's eager voice gave away his bloodlust.  
"Language Hidan." Kakuzu joined in calmly. It seemed nothing phased the stitched ninja. Maybe he had known the group was there all along. Gai and Neji tried to slink along the wall passed the two, keeping their chakra as low as possible. Gai noticed a little rustle of wind and guessed Temari and Neji were doing the same. Kiba and Kankuro were obviously joining them as Gai saw a faint puppet figure follow the group. But then, was Lee going to fight? Rounding the corner, Gai had a fleeting instinct to go back… until he saw Lee jump out of the puppet next to them and start struggling.  
"SHHHHHH!" Neji hissed. "Do you want them to notice we're gone!"  
"Kankuro locked the puppet lid on me! He said Gaara would need me there and that I shouldn't waste my time fighting!" Temari chewed her lip nervously.  
"Maybe I should go back…" she trailed off. Tenten spun her round.  
"We need you to guide us through here. You're the only one who knows the right way! Come on, you know they'll be fine. Have faith in your brother!" Then, she did something unexpected and kissed Temari hard. Temari seemed stunned for a moment before smirking.  
"Yes. And someone needs to look after you." Tenten just shook her head, a smile on her lips.

They had almost reached the entrance hall when more voices from behind a door next to them were heard. Deidara and Sasori emerged from the room and were stunned when they almost walked into the sand and leaf ninja.  
"The entrance hall is right there! Run!" Temari yelled. Gai nodded and dragged Neji and Lee with him towards the double doors.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, UN!"" Deidara yelled, throwing clay bombs at the team. Temari quickly blocked these with her fan and the two Kunoichi got ready to fight. They were prepared to fight to the end.

Reaching the hall Neji, Gai and Lee all stopped for breathe. Everything was silent until they noticed, at the top of the stairs in front of them -  
"GAARA!" Lee yelled, rushing forwards.  
"No Lee!" Neji tried to pull him back. Lee kept running forwards, until someone landed in front of him. Someone very tall. And someone very powerful. Using his arm, he threw Lee right across the hall to the doors the three had just entered. Grinning nastily, the man stepped into the light. Gai was shaking with fury. Neji was frozen in fear.

"Hello again. Back fro some more?"

**CHAPTER 11 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.**

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuun! What do you think! I have suddenly hit a most creative streak for this story. The rabbids are hungry for words to appear on the pages of my Microsoft word documents :L I hope you enjoyed this mucho exciting chapter (well in MY opinion it is – full of cheesy fight clichés and cuddly moments of fluff!) Don't worry, a lot of chapters will probably get updated all at once as I can't do it at home, so have to wait till I can reach a computer with internet. Boo. -_-' Anyway, I do hope you're all enjoying this story and have no fear – there is more to come!**

**Gai: They might not want more.  
LoraLei: Says you.  
Neji: And me!  
LoraLei: Shut up and get back to the kitchen, I WANT THOSE COOKIES NOW!  
Neji: Yes Ma'am!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here comes your big, cliff hanger ending! I may end the story after this chapter, as I think 13 is a nice number to end my very first multi-chapter story on. It is my lucky number after all ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 12.

Looking up slowly, the shadowy figure emerged from the doorway. Gai's rage grew intense as the man stepped forward into the light. It was Kisame. (A/N: Yeah, I did make it him in the end. I had a brilliant plan for it to be someone completely different, just to scare you all! But I had to drop it.)  
"Kisame Hoshigaki." Gai said his name, coating each word with an extra layer of venom and malice in his voice. Neji was shivering internally. If Kisame grabbed him again… He didn't think he could take more abuse. Kisame simply grinned like a maniac.  
"Ahh, you bought the pretty boy back! Up for some more fun?" He winked at Neji… and then found himself being slammed back into a wall. Neji watched on as the fiercest battle ever started to build. Gai was showing no mercy this time, giving every punch, every kick, every attack everything he had. Kisame tried to keep up with the insane amount of power being dealt upon him.  
"Neji! Up here!" In the commotion, Lee had managed to run up to where Gaara was. The red headed boy's eyes were open and he seemed okay, apart from some bruises across his body.  
"The sword that shark man is carrying, it ate most of my chakra and I couldn't control my sand armour."  
"Hey, it is alright." Lee reassured his boyfriend. Neji ran and sat next to the two, prepared to defend them.  
"Getting tired, shark? Or should I call you guppy?" Gai taunted Kisame. The other man seemed to growl and charged himself at Gai with all his might. As Gai pulled back, a loud *BANG* sounded from the hall doors and smoke filled the room. Coughing, Neji peeked from behind his hand to see -  
"Tenten, Temari! Kankuro and Kiba are okay as well!" Lee cheered. Gaara smiled, hearing his siblings were alright.  
"You shouldn't take your eyes off an opponent in battle!" Gai shouted suddenly. Kisame spun around at the last minute, to see Gai's fist heading straight for his face. With an extremely loud crunching noise and bone-shattering force, Gai punched Kisame through the ground.  
"I.. is he dead?" Neji asked nervously. Gai walked over to his younger lover and held him close.  
"I think so. He's never gonna hurt you again." Neji relaxed, not caring that Gai was covered in dirt and blood. His boyfriend had saved him, saved Gaara, helped save everyone. That was all that mattered.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay longer?" Temari asked.  
"I'm afraid the village needs us back." Gai smiled. "But hopefully, we'll get more holiday time soon. Come on Lee!" Gai called over to his student, engaged in a long goodbye with Gaara. The boy blushed and ran over o his team, waving goodbye as they headed out for home.  
"Gai… When you told me, the first night we made love, that you wanted to keep me forever? Did you mean it?" Neji asked. He silently feared the answer, but he knew it was an important question. He had to know.  
"Of course Neji." Gai smiled down at his younger boyfriend. "I meant every word."

CHAPTER 12 ENDS. INTERMISSION FOLLOWS.

**WELL! I know it's corny, but come on. We have to have a happy ending!  
It was painful to write Kisame dying. I love that shark man so much! *sniffs dramatically*  
Gai: *whispered* cry-baby.  
LoraLei: WHAT D'YOU SAY!  
Gai: Nothing! I never said anything!  
Kisame: Good.  
Neji: Aren't you dead?  
Kisame: In the story Neji… In the story.  
LoraLei: I'm surrounded by idiots…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is. The end! But don't worry! I'll be cooking up more ninja fun in the near future! :L I hope you've enjoyed this series, probably more than I have enjoyed the late nights sat up with writer's block, trying to sleep, only to wake up at 3am with an idea for the next chapter :L Well, enjoy, review and leave me some ideas for future tales!**

Chapter 13. 

_3 months later…_

"Come on Gai! I'm so far ahead of you!" Neji laughed, as his Jounin lover ran to catch up with him.  
"You'll never get too far from me Neji!" Gai laughed, tackling the younger man and pinning him to the floor. Gently kissing his boyfriend's lips, Gai smiled with happiness. They were back in the village, had two weeks vacation ahead of them and the threat of the Akatsuki was long behind them. Lee and Tenten had headed with Kiba over to the Sand village to enjoy some much needed relaxation and loving care with their partners. And now Gai and Neji could officially relax too.

Neji noticed Gai's distracting thoughts.  
"What's on your mind?" Gai smiled once more and rolled over to lie next to his boyfriend, feeling like the luckiest man alive.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."

THE END.

**:O What a sappy ending! I'm loosing my touch! ;) Well, I figured we all need some happiness in our lives, so this short little chapter really represents what I want for summer this year. A bit of peace and happiness :)**

**Thank you for following this tale. **


End file.
